Réflexions euclidiennes
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Elrond, fatigué par une rude journée de labeur, réfléchit plus ou moins philosophiquement sur son arbre généalogique. …Le rapport avec les divisions euclidiennes ? Aucun, pourquoi ?


Auteur : Nat s'est chargée de la rédaction, après deux partiels de géo. Olo et Nat ont eu l'idée du délire ensemble, un soir où elles déliraient dans le jardin public de leur charmante petite ville… Ça peut aller loin, une division euclidienne, vous savez.

Disclaimer : Tolkien appartient à lui-même, le principe de la division euclidienne appartient à… euh… au gars qui en a inventé le concept. Quand à la bêtise en générale, elle n'appartient à personne, elle est universelle !

Spoiler : Euh…

Warning : L'abus de partiels est fortement dangereux pour la santé mentale des auteurs de fanfiction. Et pour la réputation des personnages des fandoms concernés.

Résumé : Elrond, fatigué par une rude journée de labeur, réfléchit plus ou moins philosophiquement sur son arbre généalogique. …Le rapport avec les divisions euclidiennes ? Aucun, pourquoi ?

OoOoOoOoO

**Réflexions euclidiennes**

OoOoOoOoO

…Voilà. Alors ça, c'est fait.

Maintenant, passons à cette histoire de pont. La dernière crue l'ayant emporté, il va falloir le faire reconstruire. Mais où ? Au même emplacement ? Cela nous éviterait d'avoir à refaire les fondations, mais apparemment, l'endroit est trop exposé… Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux le descendre d'un ou deux furlongs vers l'aval ? Hum. Le projet est judicieux, mais le prix ne sera sans doute pas du goût des finances d'Erestor. D'ailleurs, il me semble que j'ai déjà atteint mon quota pour l'année. Voyons… Bon, il ne serait pas plus facile de le laisser en ruine, ce pont, tout simplement ? En plus, il reste dans l'idée du paysage : il y a plein de bâtiments et de statues elfiques en ruines qui se promènent en toute liberté un peu partout dans la campagne, de nos jours. Et ça apportera une petite touche d'exotisme à la vallée, non ?

…Votre air sceptique me laisse penser que vous n'êtes pas tout à fait convaincus…

Oh, mais j'y pense ! Vous êtes là ! Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas rendu compte de votre arrivée. Pardonnez mon inattention et permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans mon humble cité.

…Oui, c'est bien à vous que je parle, là.

Oui, vous. Non, ne vous retournez pas. Vous, derrière votre petit écran, dans la section Lord of the Ring de ce site de… Comment appelez-vous ces choses, déjà ? Ah oui, fanfictions. Personnellement, j'appelle cela des massacres. Mais à chaque culture ses spécificités de vocabulaire. Je ne vais pas entrer dans ce débat, sinon Nat et Olo vont encore me priver de _lembas_ pendant huit jours pour me punir. Ou pire : elles pourraient écrire une nouvelle histoire me concernant.

Oooh, Eru. Je me tais, je me tais.

…

…Vous entendez la mouche voler, vous aussi ? Ah, non, j'avais dit que je me taisais.

…

…C'est dur de se taire quand on est bavard par nature. Quoi, je ne suis pas bavard ? Retournez lire mon monologue sur la Guerre de la Dernière Alliance au cours de mon conseil, dans le livre de Tolkien, et revenez me dire que je ne suis pas bavard !

Enfin.

Bon, je suppose que si vous êtes là, ce n'est pas pour m'écouter soliloquer à propos des ponts et des crues, n'est-ce pas ? Alors… Que puis-je bien dire d'intéressant ?

…

…Ben… Franchement…

…

Je suis _Elrond Peredhel Eärendilion_, _herdir_ de la cité cachée d'_Imladris_. C'est intéressant, ça ? Non, je ne crois pas. D'ailleurs, je…

…Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez avec ces têtes de Gobelins tombés d'_Ithil_ ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez, c'est ça ? J'ai mis ma robe à l'envers ce matin et personne n'a osé me le dire ? Je suis mal coiffé ? Je… Aaah, non, attendez. J'ai compris. Combien y a-t-il de non-elficophone parmi vous ? Levez la main, s'il-vous-plaît, que je puisse compt…

Ah.

Alors en fait, nous allons faire l'inverse. Baissez les mains, baissez les mains. Très bien. Maintenant, les elficophones, levez la main. Eh bien voilà ! C'est tout de suite beaucoup plus facile à compter. Un, deux… trois… quatre… quatre et demi ? Cinq ? Bon, je vous remercie. Nous allons considérer qu'il s'agit donc d'une minorité.

Bien. Euh… Je… vais donc décrypter pour vous les profondes subtilités du langage eflique. Vous allez voir, c'est très compliqué. _Imladris_, c'est un nom propre, c'est chez moi. C'est ma cité. Elle est belle, pas vrai ? Rien à voir avec vos espèces de trucs pleins de buildings avec quarante-douze étages, du goudron partout et deux-trois arbres rachitiques plantés au hasard du bon goût douteux des jardiniers paysagistes locaux. Enfin. Je ne suis pas là pour critiquer, loin de moi cette idée. Non, je voulais juste comparer afin de faire ressortir les spécificités de…

Je me tais.

_Imladris_, donc, c'est le nom de ma cité. En langage commun, on pourrait traduire cela par : cité de la vallée de la Combe Fendue. Ça fait tout de suite moins poétique, mais ça résume bien l'idée générale. Je crois que vous, les Français, vous avez raccourci ça en Fondcombe. C'est d'une subtilité de traduction, comme vous pouvez vous en rendre compte… Tenez, je crois que vos homologues anglophones disent Rivendell. J'aime bien Rivendell. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je trouve que ça sonne bien. Pas vous ? …Bon, bon, d'accord, n'en parlons plus. Disons Fondcombe.

_Herdir_, c'est un terme désignant un titre honorifique accordé à… Enfin. Pour faire simple, on va dire que ça signifie maître. Ou seigneur, dans le sens médiéval du terme. Comment expliquer… Un seigneur féodal, si vous préférez, en charge d'une cité et d'un territoire autonome dont il faut assurer le fonctionnement et la protection. Là aussi, comme vous pouvez constater, la difficulté de traduction est effroyable. Et _Ithil_, c'est la lune. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Concernant _Eärendilion_, il s'agit d'une appellation composée de deux termes : _Eärendil_, qui est le nom de mon père et qui signifie Nouvelle Etoile, et le substantif _–ion_ (ou _–iôn_, les deux orthographes sont acceptées) qui signifie fils. Donc, _Eärendilion_, comme vous pouvez le devinez, veut dire fils d'Eärendil. Oui, chez nous les Elfes… et chez presque tous les peuples d'_Arda_, non, pardon, de la Terre-du-Milieu, on désigne les enfants par le nom de leur père. Ou éventuellement de leur mère, mais la plupart du temps, c'est le père qui prime. Société patriarcale oblige.

…Bon, les féministes au premier rang, vous êtes gentilles, mais ça va aller, là. Vous baissez les banderoles et vous rangez le mégaphone. Je ne suis pas plus macho qu'un autre, c'est comme ça dans mon monde et j'y suis pour rien, d'accord ? Si vous avez des réclamations à faire, adressez-vous directement au professeur Tolkien.

Où en étais-je ? Ah, oui, _Eärendil_. Ça, c'est donc mon père, Nouvelle Etoile. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, ma mère s'appelait _Elwing_, ce qu'on pourrait traduire par Pluie d'Etoiles, et mon frère _Elros_, ce qui signifie Ecume d'Etoile. Mon nom, _Elrond_, veut dire… alors… il y a deux traductions possibles. L'une pourrait être Elfe de la grotte -j'aime pas trop-, l'autre Voûte Etoilée. C'est un peu mieux. Un peu. Voilà pour les noms… Ah, non. Pour la petite histoire, mes enfants s'appellent _Elladan_, _Elrohir_ et _Arwen_. Ce qui signifie respectivement : Etoile des Hommes, Etoile Chevauchante, et on appelle souvent ma petite dernière Etoile du Soir. On a de l'imagination, dans la famille, pas vrai ?

Bref.

Et _Peredhel_, c'est une sorte de surnom qui me colle à la peau depuis ma naissance. C'est composé de deux termes, dont là encore la difficulté de traduction est inouïe : _Per-_, qui inclue l'idée de moitié, et _Edhel_, un de nos nombreux termes désignant la race elfique. Pour faire simple _Peredhel_ veut dire demi-Elfe. C'est subtil, pas vrai ? J'aime.

Surtout que, voyez-vous, c'est complètement idiot de m'appeler comme ça étant donné que…

Quoi, encore ?

Ah…

Oui, bonjour Glorfindel. Non, ne me regardez pas comme ça, je ne parlais pas à mon plumier. Je vous assure. Non, pas à mon encrier non plus, non. Je parlais aux lecteurs de fanfiction, là, juste de l'autre côté du petit écran. …Pardon ? Non, je ne pense pas avoir de fièvre. Non, je n'ai rien bu de particulier. Oui, il est tard et je suis fatigué. Pourquoi ?

…Glorfindel, pourquoi me posez-vous des questions "pour rien" ? …Que vouliez-vous, au juste ? Je veux dire, de quoi veniez-vous me parler ?

…Non, pas le pont. Je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Autre chose ? Ah, oui, la délégation de la Forêt Noire… Oh, on trouvera bien à les loger quelque part, non ? Au pire, ils dormiront dans l'écurie avec leurs chevaux. Ça donnera à Thranduil une excellente et irréfutable raison de se plaindre de mon hospitalité, pour une fois. Vous pouvez disposer.

Et, Glorfindel ! La prochaine fois… Frappez avant d'entrer. S'il-vous-plaît.

Bon. Qu'est-ce que je disais, déjà ?

…Demi-Elfe, c'est ça. Merci.

Oui, vous comprenez, c'est totalement stupide dans la mesure où je ne suis _**pas**_ demi-Elfe. Mettons-nous d'accord : un demi-Elfe est un être issu d'un parent de race elfique et d'un parent de race non elfique, en l'occurrence humaine. De ce point de vue-là, mon père est demi-Elfe, c'est un fait. Oui, le père de mon père était un humain nommé Tuor alors que la mère de mon père était une Elfe nommée Idril. Je pourrais remonter dans ma généalogie pendant longtemps, comme ça, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je vous disais. Mon père est donc un demi-Elfe, c'est un fait avéré et reconnu par tous, aucun problème de ce côté. Ma mère étant elle aussi demi-Elfe, en toute logique, j'aurai dû…

Non, attendez. Attendez…

Non ! Je vous raconte des bêtises, moi ! Ma mère n'était pas demi-Elfe ! C'était le père de ma mère, Dior Eluchil, qui était demi-Elfe ! Il était le fils de Lúthien Tinúviel, Elfe, et de Beren, Homme. Et la mère de ma mère était une Elfe pure et dure, elle. Donc ma mère était… euh… trois quarts d'Elfe ? …Ça paraît étrange, dit comme ça. Un instant, je vérifie…

Alors… Dior était demi-Elfe, soit 1/2. Sa femme était une Elfe tout court, soit 1. Oh, il faut mettre ça en fraction… J'aime pas les fractions. Quand est-ce qu'un génie aura la bonne idée d'inventer les calculatrices en Terre-du-Milieu ?

Bon. 1 en terme de fraction équivaut à 1/1, soit 2/2 dans le calcul qui nous intéresse. 1/2 + 2/2 = 3/4

Oui, c'est bien ce que je disais. Ma mère était une trois quarts d'Elfe. Et mon père était un demi-Elfe. Donc, si on est logique, il n'y a aucune chance pour que je sois moi-même demi-Elfe.

…

A propos… Si je ne suis ni Homme, ni Elfe, ni demi-Elfe… Je suis quoi, moi, exactement ?

…Oh, ça n'a aucune sorte d'importance. Ce qui importe, c'est que vous compreniez que le surnom de _Peredhel_ qu'on m'a imposé ne correspond à aucune réalité tangible. Et il faut que j'en revienne à mon problème de pont, moi. Si je n'ai pas trouvé de solution satisfaisante avant demain, Erestor va encore me tailler les oreilles en pointes, pour reprendre une de vos expressions.

…J'ai déjà les oreilles en pointes…

Disons qu'il va me couper les oreilles tout court, d'accord ?

…

…Oui, mais ça me chiffonne, moi, cette histoire de fractions d'Elfe. Reprenons, si vous le voulez bien. Mon père égale un demi-Elfe. Ma mère, une trois quart d'Elfe. Par conséquent, mon défunt frère et moi-même sommes… Attendez, je calcule.

1/2 + 3/4 = 4/8 + 6/8 = 10/16 = 5/8

Ah.

Bon. Donc, sauf erreur de ma part, mon frère et moi sommes des cinq huitièmes d'Elfes. Absolument merveilleux. …Comment dit-on ça en elfique ? Cinq huitième… Oh, peu importe.

…Et mes enfants ? Mon épouse bien-aimée étant une Elfe, ça devrait nous donner quelque chose qui ressemble à ça : 5/8 + 1 = 5/8 + 8/8 = 13/16. Mes chers enfants sont donc des treize seizièmes d'Elfes. …Et ceux d'Elros ? 5/8 – 8/8 = -3/16. Oulà. Ça fait des Elfes négatifs, ça. Ce n'est pas normal. J'ai dû me tromper. Ou alors, pour une Humaine qui n'a pas du tout de sang elfique, ça peut donner quelque chose comme : 5/8 + 0/8 = 5/16. …C'est possible, ça, comme addition ? Bon, on va oublier les descendants d'Elros, c'est plus simple.

Mais si mes enfants se marient, mes petits enfants seront… 13/16 + 1 = 13/16 + 16/16 = 29/32. D'accord. Mes petits-enfants seront donc des vingt-neuf trente-deuxièmes d'Elfes. Hé, ça devient amusant, cette affaire, non ? Vingt-neuf trente-deuxièmes d'Elfes. Il faut le faire, franchement.

…Comment ?

Et si mes enfants se mariaient avec des Humains ? Non, non, ne parlons pas de malheur, voulez-vous ?

Non, n'insistez pas, j'ai dit que…

Bon, bon, bon, d'accord. Mais c'est juste pour vous faire plaisir.

Admettons qu'Arwen épouse… Tenez, soyons fou, le petit Estel. Oui, enfin, quand il aura grandi, bien sûr. Donc, Arwen et Estel… Arwen a un potentiel elfique de 13/16. Et Estel… C'est infime. On va considérer qu'il n'a pas de sang elfique, ça sera plus facile. Parce que je me vois mal calculer le potentiel elfique de tous les descendants de mon frère pour arriver jusqu'au dernier. Vous savez combien il y a de générations entre Elros et Estel ? Moi ? Bien sûr que je le sais ! Je me suis amusé à tracer tout leur arbre généalogique. J'y ai passé beaucoup de temps. Beaucoup trop, d'ailleurs, à en croire ma tendre épouse. Mais… Quoi ? Combien il y en a ? Euh… Eh bien, de tête, comme ça, à froid, je ne sais plus trop, mais il y en a… beaucoup. Suffisamment pour que ça me donne mal à la tête d'imaginer le nombre de calculs qu'il me faudrait faire pour… Enfin. Considérons qu'Estel a un potentiel elfique équivalant à zéro. Ce qui nous donne : 13/16 + 0/16 = 13/32

Moui… Non. Je préférais le vingt-neuf trente-deuxième d'Elfe de la première hypothèse.

…

…Vous êtes toujours là ? Vous avez suivi toutes mes divagations ? …Ça fait peur, n'est-ce pas ? Demain, je me couche tôt, promis.

…Bon. Trêve de plaisanteries. Mon pont, j'en fais quoi, moi ?

OoOoOoOoO

…J'avais dit qu'il n'y avait aucun rapport avec les divisions euclidiennes. C'est juste dans le titre parce que ça sonnait mieux que Réflexions fractionnaires, c'est tout. Oui, je sais, c'est ridicule comme justification. Je suis fatiguée, c'est pour ça.

Comme l'a si bien fait remarquer une revieweuse, j'ai oublié de prendre en compte le fait que Lúthien n'est elle aussi qu'à moitié Elfe. Mais j'ai la flemme de calculer et de corriger. Peut-être que je le ferais pendant les vacances. Ceci dit, merci à Almedias de m'avoir montré cette erreur !

A bientôt, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce truc étrange que vous venez de lire !


End file.
